Allen's Anatomy
by requiem-aeternam
Summary: Allen has hoped for a relaxing day at home from work and his master's debts. Just watching his favorite show. But his boyfriend, of course, had to ruin it. KandaXAllen, yaoi! Don't read if you don't like it! Lemon!


Hey so this is my first M rated one shot, first yaoi, so sorry if it sucks :/

Disclaimer: I don't own Kanda nor Allen

* * *

It was a Sunday, and was it beautiful out. Sundays were the only day of Allen got off from his hectic week, full of three jobs and following his Master's orders. Allen lazily watched as the actors of the popular show dubbed "Grey's Anatomy" played across his TV. It felt good to just take a break and relax Allen thought as he lay sprawled out on his cream colored couch, sipping the Dr. Pepper nestled in his scarred right hand.

Now he rarely wore his gloves the house, which revealed two dainty hands where the only difference was the coloring. The left was a smooth milky white hand that made woman red with anger and jealousy while making men drown in a pool of lust and drool. The right was a whole different story, making people cringe and scoot away from its abnormal red coloring and rough texture.

Just thinking about his appearance made Allen's mood drop a few notches, before rising as he reminded himself that it was his one off day. Sulking about something he knew he couldn't change wasn't going to ruin today, that's for sure.

Allen watched as the surgeons on the show worked elbow deep in someone's stomach, guts and all. The show was his favorite, and Allen, resting at nineteen, couldn't help but feel envious of the actors. It had been his dream to be a surgeon, but that dream had to be put aside at the moment, with his Master's debts and his jobs, but he was saving.

Closing his eyes, just trying to picture how his ideal future would look like, the nineteen year old was so absorbed into his daydreaming that didn't hear the front door open before shutting with an almost silent click.

Allen could see it, his job as a successful surgeon, his large house, but the thing that almost brought him to tears was the thought of being free from his master's debts!

The form that had just walked through the now locked door chuckled silently as he watched the young adult laid there without a care in the world, left arm hanging off the couch while the other rested on a taut stomach, his flawless chest covered in a high school football jersey that obviously didn't belong to the petite man. Black boxers peeked out from under the jersey that ended mid-thigh, practically show-casing milky thighs and short hairless legs that were spread in a manner that had the man's mouth watering and fingers itching to touch.

Allen tensed as a he felt a larger body cage his smaller in, a hot mouth littering open mouth kisses on his neck and the shoulder the jersey had slipped off of, but relaxed as almost instantly the lotus and earthly scent surrounded him.

"Kanda…" The body under the Japanese man moaned, sending a wave of lust through his body and arousing him further.

Allen was brought back to reality from the lust cloud he had be laying on because of those hot, thin lips that knew just where to press. When cold finger tips caressed his inner thigh goose bumps layered out across heated skin.

Today was his only free day and that meant _all_ he wanted to do was eat, sleep and relax. And his bastard of a boyfriend knew that and made it his duty to bother him in _any way_ possible. Putting a small hand on his lover's chest and giving a push, Allen tried to make Kanda get off of him.

"Bakanda! Get off! I'm watching Grey's Anatomy," Allen demanded as he pushed against the hard chest, blushing as one of his hands slipped to caresses a six pack hiding under a tucked-in, black button up he only wore to meetings.

"But Miyoshi, I want to see a new show called Allen's Anatomy," Kanda whispered into the white haired man's ear, before flicking his tongue out to caresses the cartilage. Just to prove his point Kanda tugged onto bottom of the boxers hid the show Kanda had been dreaming of all day.

Kanda growled deep in his throat as the Miyoshi under him started to squirm, accidently rubbing against the bulge in his black suit pants, the sound making Allen look up only to find that hot mouth crashing down onto his and demanding entrance.

Being the stubborn person Allen was, he refused to allow Kanda in, pressing his lips into a line. This little act only aroused Kanda more as he ground his hips hard in to Allen's, making Allen gasp from the shock wave of lust shooting up and down his spine. Within seconds Kanda slipped is tongue between plump lips and into the hot cavern, claiming the mouth as his. Kanda didn't feel like foreplay today, he just wanted to be inside and claim the body under him.

Not missing a beat the Japanese man ripped the little boxers of, making Allen to disconnect their lips for much need air and to let out a cry of shock and arousal.

Kanda smirked at how flushed and red Allen had gotten just from kissing and light touches; he looked so delicious wearing only Kanda's old jersey. Watching Allen try to escape from under him made him think of a plan that would have the poor boy under him redder then a tomato and strawberry combined. Kanda cupped the obvious tent in the jersey, grinning when Allen almost screamed, before giving it a light squeeze.

"Miyoshi what do you want?" Kanda asked in a hushed voice when be bent down so his face was inches away from Allen.

"Come on Bakanda don't make me", Allen begged, throwing an arm over his hot face, hoping to hide from those dark blue eyes. Allen gave up on fighting a lost cause, just wanting to feel the older man on top of him. But now that he wanted it Kanda was going to embarrass him.

"Tell me. Tell me what you want. Maybe this?" Kanda questioned as a cold, slender hand slipped under the jersey and harshly gripped Allen's already weeping cock. Allen could only rapidly nod his head since his brain had shut down the moment those talented hands had started to wander across his body. Allen peeked from under his left arm to watch Bakanda before his grey eyes locked onto his ugly hand that was gripping Kanda shoulder.

Allen tensed when Kanda pulled his scarred hand up to his lips and started to pepper kisses over the fingers and palm. It was like he knew what Allen was thinking and wanted him to stop, so he relaxed only to tense and throw his head back to moan loudly when the sneaky hand on his started to pump him.

Allen, feeling demanding, sat up and quickly started to unbutton the shirt of the man between his open legs. Kanda growled again as the Miyoshi's hands started to caresses and scratch lightly across his lovely chest and stomach. Throwing the now full unbuttoned shirt to the floor, Kanda pushed Allen back down to lay on the couch, moving so he was sitting in a comfortable manner in between the younger man's thighs while making short legs wrap around his hips.

Wanting to be at the part where he was inside the willing body under him, Kanda forced the jersey up all the way to Allen chest with is one hand while the other was digging In his back pocket for the bottle he knew he had, grunting when Allen start to become impatient and started to thrust up to ground his exposed erection to Kanda restricted one.

Finding the bottle, Kanda quickly coated two fingers and had one in Allen in a matter of seconds. Allen was in heaven, feeling a finger force it way passed the first ring on muscles, and could tell Kanda was going to make it fast and rough. But Allen didn't care he was already close to his climax, he just wondered what got his usually gentle lover all mad.

Kanda deemed Allen ready for the next and last one since he knew both of them wouldn't make too long before shooting their load. Allen was screaming and moaning his lovers name when Kanda jabbed Allen prostate over and over, making Allen come closer to falling off the mountain of ecstasy. But being the jerk, Kanda was he pulled is fingers out making Allen whine from the loss. Throwing thin legs over his shoulder, Kanda gave a guttural moan.

"I only have about four good thrusts…Two if you don't stop squirming," Kanda warned as he pulled himself out of his tight pants and lined it up with Allen entrance.

"Even so, there's always round two-o!" Allen moaned when Kanda saw it was the best time to claim the body under him for the first time today, and Kanda was right when he said he only had four good thrusts.

Gripping Allen's hip in a bruising grip while other hand was pumping Allen to completion, Kanda came inside violently while Allen covered their chests with his fluids, both having moaned each others name. Switching them so Allen was lying on top of Kanda so he didn't crush the younger one, they just cuddled each other.

"So happened at work?" Allen questioned when Kanda nuzzled his face into Allen's white hair, taking in the scent of peach shampoo and sex that was coming off of Allen.

"Tyki." was the only thing Kanda growled out.

Allen had guessed it had to do with his ex Tyki Mikk; Tyki had been his high school sweetheart. Allen had been 15 when they had met, going out until he had an accident a month before his 17th birthday. He had met Kanda when he turned 16 at a party, they went to the same school and had the same friends, but never met in person. Their friendship was built on fighting and bickering like an old married couple.

Tyki didn't like Allen hanging out with Kanda; Allen was Tyki's trophy. And he made sure everyone knew that, including Allen. In Tyki's eyes he had to have Allen, the scar on his face Tyki had him wear covered up. But when Allen was in a car accident and got his scarred arm, Tyki had thrown him way.

But Kanda had been there to help pick up the pieces, while at the same time they both fell in love with each other.

Shifting so he could look in to Kanda eyes, Allen made sure they had eye contact before he start to speak.

"Kanda, I love you. No one will ever change that. Yes, you can be an ass at times, but Tyki will never have a spot on my heart like you do. So stop worrying, you are my fiancé, right?" Allen told Kanda this over and over when something with Tyki happened. Both Kanda and Tyki were the CEOs of big companies, and had the work together on a regular basis.

This give Tyki time to make comments on how good their sex lives used to be and how he missed Allen. These comments always got the usually calm man angry.

Squeaking when strong arms wrapped around his hips and lifted him up when Kanda stood up, Allen wrapped his legs and arms around Kanda to make sure he didn't fall off.

"Let go watch the next episode of Allen's Anatomy in the shower." Kanda said carrying Allen to the bathroom in the back in the house.

Allen smiled as he peppered kisses all over older man's face and neck, flicking his tongue out to lap at his pulse every now and then. Yes, today was a beautiful day.

* * *

So made this one shot for my best friend HarleyQuinn4242


End file.
